Au Début
by SaiyanBlack
Summary: [AU-Oneshot] The prequel to the Spirit Arc of one-shots and a look into Inuyasha and his father's thoughts and the events that led up to Docteur De Spectre.


A prequel to the Spirit Arc and De Nouveau. Someone asked me to dig a bit deeper into Inuyasha's past and what he was thinking when he met Kagome in the first one shot. At the same time, I wanted to bring his parents into the story and thought his father would be a perfect parallel to his own thoughts and memories.

It's short, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Au Début**

**By SaiyanBlack**

_It was a legend my mother often told me at night, when I couldn't sleep. I was still very young and it took me many years to learn that it was not just a legend. It was truth. But by that time, my mother had long since passed away; I couldn't ask the question that was plaguing my mind…why?_

I could have turned away, I won't deny that. But in my defense, I plead that I am male and while no mortal man, I have needs and wants to rival any other of my gender. She was, after all, a goddess in human skin and what man, mortal or no, could resist the temptation that her beauty and innocence brought upon his soul. Her clan loved her and no man outside the bounds of blood and family could reach her. Those within were held away by the wrath of her father, a man of war in his own right.

But I was not to be bound to such ideals and emotions. I knew when I had first seen her that she was to be mine and no mortal man would be an obstacle between us. No other would touch her after I claimed her. She was mine alone.

Later I came to realize that our first meeting was our downfall; the passion between us was tangible and it must have been noticed even before we joined together for the first time that quiet night. But I was infatuated and she was in love, reason holds no ground on a mind filled with such blinding passions.

To her, I was a god; a lord of the moon with my long pale hair and golden eyes. She marveled at my strength and adored the ancestral markings on my face, often tracing them with her slender fingers in the hours before dawn when she awoke before I had. My body was a thing of wonder to her, a surprising revelation in a woman raised by a barbaric society where being fully clothed as I tended to be was considered an anomaly.

She, dark and passionate, was the epitome of beauty and wanted her. I wanted to possess her, to own her, to love her. Her body was lithe and graceful, full of power and controlled strength, but the only time I ever saw her use the hidden energy inside her was at night, when I was lying above her, the moon at my back. At first, I knew that is what I was attracted to, but as our short time together passed, and the times that we could be together grew fewer and fewer – I knew.

I knew she was mine.

I knew that I was hers.

I knew that I loved her.

I knew…

That it was going to end.

I knew…

_I wanted to know. I wanted to know who he was, where he came from, what he was like. Did I look like him? More than just the golden eyes and the silver hair? I wanted to know, what happened? I wanted to know…why?_

We had been together for less than a season when her family came after me. I was clan-less, I was bloodless, and I was different. I was not fit to lay with the clan's personal goddess. I had violated that unspoken rule – I knew I did the moment that I first touched her, but I had no regard for the laws of clans. So I was to be punished. I understood their logic; it was very simple.

I had touched her, tainted her. I was an outsider, unwelcome. I would be removed. I would be killed.

I only wish I had told her.

About the child inside her.

About how much I loved her.

I wish I had told her…

_In the legend, the lady was left with something of her lover, something in which his heart and soul could live on. Mother never said what it was, never said how the lady had received it, only that she had and that the lady only had to look upon it to see her missing lover. Mother would always touch my hair and face when she said this, a small smile on her face. I was just happy to see her smile. But after she died and I learned the truth, I knew._

_I knew I was an outsider._

_I knew I was different._

_I lashed out and my mother's clan gave me to the Romans as payment for not destroying them. I was imprisoned, alone, for nearly two centuries. By the time that the door to my cage was opened, I had long since died and my physical body had long since decayed into the earth. And the clan that had abandoned me had been destroyed, massacred by Roman soldiers only months after selling me off._

_People came in and out of my prison; none stayed, none meant anything. They changed like the seasons and days. I was dead, time affected me little._

_Until she came._

I knew…

_She seemed to glow. She stayed. She meant something._

I was infatuated.

_She was scared… nervous… sad. I wanted to touch her._

I knew…

_I knew she was mine._


End file.
